


A Better Person, Surely

by bookshopangel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Kink meme fill that ended up not filling the prompt WHOOPS!, M/M, Mention of other companions, Unfulfilled Romance, mention of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookshopangel/pseuds/bookshopangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful breakthrough in their research, Magister Alexius breaks open a few fine selections from his brandy stores. Dorian had no intentions of seducing the magister's son, but he's drunk and his inhibitions are down. Felix proves himself to be a heartbreakingly good person. Unfulfilled romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Person, Surely

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to fill a kink meme prompt involving Dorian getting smashed on Alexius' brandy stores back in Tevinter, but then this went sad while the prompt definitely called for hilarity. So, I've posted it here instead.

“You are drunk,” Felix says with all of the wherewithal of a man who has not been set free on his father’s well-curated and absolutely delicious brandy stores. He enunciates every word with a clarity that makes Dorian giggle because he himself certainly is no longer capable of such things. It really isn’t his fault if Master Alexius chose to celebrate their recent breakthrough by opening a few bottles that matched his apprentice’s fine tastes. It is his fault that he enjoyed this celebration so liberally.

“Yes, I am,” Dorian proudly responds, quite impressed with his own wit. Felix just shakes his head, smiling that little, charming, amused smile that Dorian simply adores.

On the subject of Felix, Dorian realizes that he is quite close to Felix at the moment. Close enough to fully appreciate how good the man smells.

“How do you manage to smell like that?” Dorian muses aloud.

“What?”

Dorian smirks; he loves catching Felix off guard.

“Your cologne. What is it?” His words are slightly slurred and the world tilts a bit as he leans into Felix’s warmth.

“Dorian,” Felix says. A light reprimand.

“Felix,” Dorian counters, smiling roguishly.

There it is again, Felix’s little amused smile, this time accompanied by a soft slightly exasperated sigh. Dorian is close enough to feel the puff of air that allows for the sound. He grins at the light smell of brandy on Felix’s breath… or maybe his own is simply polluting the air. He can’t tell and he doesn’t care, too distracted by the man in front of him.

“Felix,” he says again, expression softening. Inhibitions have kept him from doing anything more than silently admiring his tutor’s son. They are close to the same age and have known each other for ages. They played together as children, but then Felix, damn the man, had to go and grow up to be devilishly attractive. And Dorian is meant to resist for decorum’s sake. As Felix tortures him with his charming smiles and his broad chest, his name choked from reaching Dorian’s lips as he gives in alone in the darkness of his bedchamber, his visage on the demon that visits Dorian in his dreams to tempt him.

The brandy has robbed Dorian of his inhibitions and defenses: his biting wit that he uses to counter Felix’s natural charm; his work and papers and books in which he can lose himself and with which he can banish lewd thoughts.

He raises a hand to Felix’s cheek, caressing it as if it were made of precious porcelain. Felix stares at him as Dorian smiles softly and closes the distance between them with a sweet kiss. Dorian cannot have Felix; even through the haze of alcohol, he knows this. But right here, right now, he can have him for a moment.

He feels Felix give in to him, reciprocating, those perfect lips working against his. Maker, he’s more perfect than Dorian ever imagined. Unleashed passion leaks into their kiss, neither party entirely sure of its origin, and soon Dorian is left gasping and clutching at Felix’s robes desperately in the expensively decorated hallway of Master Alexius’ mansion he walks through every day. But Dorian has no eyes for the elaborate tapestries and exotic rugs this evening. He is fixed on Felix, that handsome face betraying his own enjoyment. 

“Felix,” Dorian repeats, excited. Something akin to lightning surges through his veins as his heart swells. Yes, just for tonight, he can have Felix; Felix can have him; Felix can take him in that ornate four-poster bed Dorian has floundered in alone for so many nights, their pleasured cries mixing together, muffled by the thick fabric of the canopy. Dorian’s intoxicated mind races with fantasies he has so long denied himself.

“You are drunk,” Felix says, breathing uneven and lips bright from kissing. He pushes away from Dorian gently.

Dorian hears his heart fall.

“No, no, Felix,” he rushes to say, tongue tripping over his words. He collects himself as much as he is able, missing Felix’s hands in his hair and on his hip. “Alright, yes, I am drunk, but I know what I’m doing.”

This time, the smile Dorian’s words conjure on Felix’s face is caring and absolutely heartbreaking.

“You’re drunk, Dorian.”

With that, Dorian is left in that hallway, hair mussed and robes tented. Suddenly, he feels cold, the warm brandy haze chilling in his sudden solitude.

 

…

 

“A round on me in honor of Felix Alexius!” The Inquisitor announces boldly. The Inquisitor’s companions crowd the long tavern table. The Iron Bull and Sera cheer loudly. Dorian can’t help the small smile that reaches his face.

“Brandy?” Varric offers, holding up the bottle some of the others have ordered.

“Yes, I do believe so,” Dorian answers.


End file.
